Enemy in Our Midst
by ericlover75
Summary: When Eric doesn't contact Sookie after DR when he says he would she buries him in her past and moves on but as fate would have it might not be that easy. Everyone knows the past doesn't stay buried, not for long anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Enemy in Our Midst

A/N I do not own anything CH and Ab do, I'm just playing with there creation. No harm intended.

Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since Victor's gruesome death and even now when I close my eyes all I see is the dead bodies laying shrown all over Fangtasia's blood soaked floor. I see the carnage and the part I played and I feel sick. Sick to my stomach at the person I have become, vile and blood thirsty like a vampire, like Eric.

Eric never called when he said he would and I took that as it was, he abandoned me like all the others. He used me up and then spit me out. How could I have ever loved a creature like him?

I haven't heard from the King either. Not like that is a bad thing, not at all. I'm glad, finally it seems I have been taken out of the vampire bullshit once and for all.

It's not like I don't miss Eric, cause I do but I cannot dwell on him for he has made his choice and I must make mine. In the end I choose me.

I can breathe once again and move forward in my life. Do what I choose and not have some arrogant vampire choose for me. I finally have a sense of normalcy and I intend to run full throttle with it into my waiting future

I'm still working at Merlotte's and I have started taking some college classes. I want to learn business management, someday maybe open my own place. I'm not sure were this is all coming from. Maybe it's been buried deep inside me and now that I'm free and more self confident I can make use of it.

I would like to open a garden shop and sell flowers and gardening supplies. I loved it when Gran and I use to garden together. It was soothing and seemed to relax me enough not to have to use my shields all the time. I miss Gran more and more everyday but I learn to deal and move on like everything else in my life I push the bad back and lock it away.

The classes are fun and informative and I find I'm learning new stuff everyday. I've met a few new people and there's a man in particular that seems to stand out among the rest. His name is Colin and he is handsome but it's his laugh and sense of humour that have enamoured me.

I cannot hear his thoughts which is a relief and a puzzle. He is clearly human since he can walk in the sunlight and he doesn't have the snarly brain patterns that a were has. I look at the silence as a gift, I hate knowing the thoughts of a man I might date. That never turns out well.

He's normal and warm and just what I need.

Colin and I began studying together once a week and then it becomes more than once a week. We start having dinner together and hanging out. I think for the first time I 'm falling in love with a normal man and I can see kids and a real home in my future. I feel my excitement grow at the thought of having babies and raising them in Gran's house, that would be a dream come true.

"Sookie, would you like to go to the Winter Festival with me?" Colin asks as he watches me across the table. I shake my head and try to focus on dinner and on Colin.

"I, yes I would love to" I reply and then take a drink of my wine.

"Great. It will be fun and they have a dance afterwards that we could go to. I'm an excellent dancer" Colin says with a waggle of his eyebrows that reminds me of Eric. Eric? Where did that thought come from?

"That sounds wonderful Colin" I reply and finish eating my food. Colin eats as well and there is a comfortable silence for a bit.

As I'm clearing the dishes away my mind strays back to Eric. Why after two years am I thinking of him? I left all that behind me when I decided to move on with my life, why now? I take the dishes into the kitchen and fill the sink. Colin joins me in a few moments and we set to wash the dishes.

Once everything is done and put away we retire to the living room to watch a little TV. I sit at one end and Colin the other. It is strange like we are sitting on a ledge just waiting. Waiting for what I do not know.

_Yes you do lover_

Eric's voice comes whispering into my mind like a cool ocean breeze. What the hell? Why oh why? Defiant Sookie comes emerging to the surface. Stubborn and angry as hell. I fling myself across the couch into Colin's startled arms and begin to kiss him. At first he resists probably wondering what the hell is going on before he starts to participate.

Kissing Colin is sweet and I can feel a slow burn start in my belly. Colin's hands are running over my back and sides constantly moving and I find that my body is following the movement. I can feel his erection just under my bottom where I sit on his lap and it gives me a thrill to know I put it there.

Heat is building and I start to unbutton his shirt wanting to get a look at his chest. He has muscle but not a lot and it's smooth with freckles. I bend my head and lick at his chest and I hear him moan in pleasure.

_Lover, have you given up on me, on us?_

I stop my ministrations at the sound of his voice in my head again. Give up on him? He gave up on me, left me here to deal with the aftermath of what happened. Left me all alone in this world, alone and cold.

"You left me you asshole" I yell out. Clearly startling Colin who has a what the fuck look on his face.

"Pardon?" Colin asks from under me and I swallow hard. Shit, why did I have to go and do that? Why?

"Nothing. Sorry" I mumble as I begin to stroke my hands over his chest again. His hands cover mine and still the movement.

"Are you ok, Sookie? Maybe we should slow down." Colin suggests with a shrug and that just pisses me off. I jump up and fix my clothes.

"Your right. You should leave. I'm tired and I want to go to bed" I mumble out and head to grab his jacket. I wait by the back door holding his jacket waiting for him to approach. I squash the urge to tap my foot impatiently.

I can't look him in the eye as I hand him his jacket and I watch him walk out the door not saying a word which is good cause I don't know how well I would have handled that right now.

I lock up and head up to my room where I start the shower . Once the water is heated I step under the spray and let the water run down my body and try to soothe the ache in my heart. I close my eyes and once I do I regret it cause Eric is there waiting with a small smile.

DAYDREAM

"Why are you here Eric?" I ask as I watch him reach out and caress my left breast and a shiver runs through me. I'm not sure if it is the water or his touch but at the moment I don't care.

"I need you Sookie. I want you, all of you" Eric says as his hands continue to caress.

"You left me for two years without a word, nothing" I say my voice trembling and tears mingle with the water that runs down my face. I try to pull away to hide my pain.

"Ssh don't cry little one. It will be alright, I promise" Eric whispers as he pulls me into his arms and tries to sooth me.

"Why?" I cry out again. I pull back to look Eric in the eye and notice the blood tears running down his cheeks. My heart aches at the sight of my tough, strong vampire crying.

"Lover, I don't have long please listen. You have to find me, Sookie" Eric says his voice hoarse.

"What?" I ask dumfounded. Why would I look for this selfish bastard. I glare up at him but when I see the look on his face I feel the tears fall again.

"Did you really think that I would leave you? That I would leave behind the one woman who gives me purpose and makes me want to live again? They have taken and hidden me somewhere, far away from you. Felipe is dead, I killed him to ensure that you would be safe but there's someone else after you. A new player, they will make themselves known soon. Be careful Lover, trust no one. Find me. Please" Eric says as his image fades.

END DAYDREAM

I jump slightly as reality comes crashing down all around me. The water is freezing and I hurriedly shut it off and grab my robe. I hugged myself and rubbed my arms to try and warm up but after that vision? Dream? I'm not sure I'll ever feel warm again.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and into my bedroom and straight to my closet. I need something, anything of Eric's that I can see and smell. In a box on the top shelf that has been there for two years is the shirt that Eric had given me to wear after the maenad incident. I takeoff my robe and pulled the shirt over my head and crawl into bed. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling hoping it will give me answers I so desperately seek.

Where was Eric? Someone had taken my vampire and hidden him away from me but why? Who's after me? Again? Felipe was dead? To many questions and not enough answers. I must have fallen asleep at some point for a bit when something woke me up. I noticed my clock said 3 am and I also knew there was someone in the room with me, a vampire to be exact. I reach over and turn the light on and I' am shocked to find Pam in my room, well what sort of looked like Pam.

"Holy shit. What happened to you?" I ask as I take in her appearance. She looks gaunt and greyish. Her long blonde hair was now very short and grey looking and she was missing an eye.

"Retribution. I was lucky to break free. They still have Eric. Those fuckers still have Eric" She hissed as she crumpled to the floor in a heap. Without thought I jumped out of bed and went to Pam. I slid to my knees and pulled her into my chest.

"Who has Eric?" I asked Pam as I patted her hair in a soothing motion."I'm so hungry. Do you have a blood?" Pam asks. Without thought my wrist is in front of her mouth.

"Bite" I say, no more like order and she bites into my wrist and begins to feed. Of her own accord she stops a few minutes later.

"Thank you Sookie" Pam says as she sits up. She was already looking better. Her missing eye was very gross though.

"How long before your eye grows back" I ask and swallow back bile that threatens to spew forth.

"A few days. I'll wear a patch next time I see you" Pam says with a smirk. Wait, what?

"No. Shit no what am I doing? I don't want you to come back Pam. Please don't get me involved in this shit again. It's been two years without a word and now. Now you decide to show back up just when life is looking up? Fuck you and fuck Eric" I yell and immediately regret it but it's to late. Before I can rescind her invitation she has me by the throat against the wall.

"Fuck Eric? Fuck Eric?" She snarls and her fangs descend. Without her eye she looks fucking scary and I have to concentrate so I don't pee myself.

"Eric killed Felipe for you, to free you even after the way you acted the last night he saw you. Your such a spoiled little cunt who thinks herself better than anyone. Well, missy let me tell you something your not as innocent as you think you are, no wait like you pretend you are. You schemed along with the rest of us on how to get rid of Victor and instead of rejoicing when the deed was done you quickly turned on Eric and blamed him. I should have drained you that night, no make that the first night I ever saw you" Pam hissed and then she did the oddest thing, she sucked in a breathe like a human.

"If you were gone my maker would be alright and he would be with me, safe. We would be at Fangtasia watching all the vermin vying for his attention. I wouldn't be alone and I wouldn't feel so helpless" Pam confessed as I watched a blood tear spill from her good eye.

"Your right. I cannot make you help me find Eric. I will be leaving now and thank you for the blood" she said as she let go and set me on my feet. I just realized that the whole time she had me against the wall she not once squeezed my throat she just held me there. She turned to me as she reached the door.

"There is someone after you Sookie. It isn't over. Better watch yourself and carry some sort of weapon. Be prepared and trust no one" and just like that she was gone out of my life once again. I slid down the wall put my head on my knees and cried. The dreams of a family and future disintegrating before my eyes. Sleep did not come again that night.

The next few days were quiet and lonely. It was Thanksgiving weekend and there was no school. I worked at Merlotte's made some good tips and went home. Rinse and repeat. I think Sam felt bad he offered to cook a turkey dinner but I politely refused saying that I had other plans which was a total lie.

Colin hadn't contacted me since that night and I was ok with that. I needed time to think to make a game plan. A plan where I didn't end up dead or someone's slave.

When I really thought about it the key to my survival was Eric. It had always been Eric. He saved me in Dallas from being riddled with bullets and again when Debbie tried to kill me and so on. Eric was always there, my knight, scratch that vampire in shining armour. I needed Eric, without him I was dead.

I believed that one hundred percent now I just had to get it through my thick skull. Yes, I admit it I can be a stubborn fool sometimes and yes a lot of the time I get myself into trouble without anyone's help. Passing the buck or in my case the blame onto Eric in my mind justified the things I did. Oh if it wasn't for Eric I would never have done it or he made me do it. What a crock of shit, I'm such a bitch. A big ice cold bitch.

No more. I was going to make this right. I picked up my phone and dialled. I was surprised that I had remembered the number after two years but I did.

"Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, it's me. If you have Eric's phone then, shit. What do you need me to do?" I asked as the weight of reality sank in.

"Come to Fangtasia tomorrow evening around nine" Pam said and hung up.

That was odd. Something didn't feel right. I needed help if I was going to do this. I called Sam and asked him if he would come with me the next night. He said yes without hesitating what a good friend he was. I went to bed that night feeling abit more relaxed and hopeful. Maybe I still had a future.

DREAM

As I open the door to my house I hear soft romantic music playing and it makes me feel safe. There are rose petals thrown all over the floor and candles lit everywhere casting a warm glow threw out the house. I follow the path of the petals and they wind through the dining room, to the living room and up the stairs. I slowly walk up the stairs and follow them to my old bedroom. The door is closed and when I open it I` m greeted with the sight of more candles. My old bed is covered in a bear skin and laying on top of the fur is a naked Viking. My Eric.

As I walk into the room I find that my clothes are gone and I am naked. I don't feel shame or self conscious I feel beautiful and loved. Eric beckons me over with his finger and I all but float to his side. He swings his legs over the edge of the mattress and plants his feet on the floor. His legs slid open creating a vee in which I step into.

"Look at me lover" Eric croons and my eyes lower to his. The blue is so bright and warm that I lose myself for a moment. When I come back to myself I go the last inches and press my warm lips to his cold ones and it causes ripples of pleasure to course through my body. Eric deepens the kiss and I match him stroke for stroke I give as good as I get and soon I'm panting and I can feel wetness starting to run down my inner thigh.

"I can smell your arousal Sookie and you smell so divine. I want to lick you and bite you and rub myself all over you. No man has had you since me and no man ever will. YOU ARE MINE" Eric growls out as he bends his head and takes one of my nipples into his mouth and sucks it into a hard peak. I cry out at the sensation and push my other nub, the neglected one into his face begging for him to do the same to it. His indeed.

"I have waited over a millennia for you lover. I never thought it possible to fall in love. I did not truly believe in it, I merely classified it as a human trait but I was wrong, so terribly wrong. You were made for me and I for you. We were destined to meet and fall in love. There are those who would plot against our love. They bend it and twist it until it is unrecognizable and then they burn it to ash in the dawn of a new morning. If you love me and if you want to fight for us you must hurry. My days grow shorter and soon there will only be ash left" Eric whispers against my skin as his fingers dance across my body making it sing. I feel his cool digits breach my opening and I scream out my pleasure as my orgasm takes me over.

I watch through hooded eyes as Eric brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. I feel myself grow weak in the knees.

"That will have to hold me over till we meet again. Your enemies are closer than you think. To find me all you have to do is listen. I love you Sookie now and forever, always" Eric says as he kisses my lips and then I wake up.

END DREAM

I swear that I could smell Eric in my room, all around me. I could taste myself on my tongue. It was a dream wasn't it? All I knew was that my body ached for it's other half and I knew deep down that I had to find Eric so that I could feel whole again. I needed to feel whole again and I knew what I had to do.

The next evening I was ready for the next step. I dressed in the red and white "vampire bait" dress I had worn the first night I had met Eric and waited for Sam to pick me up. As I waited I heard a car pull up in the drive and went to the door to see who it was.

Colin was here but didn't get out of his car so I went out and knocked on his window. He rolled it down and I was immediately met with soft music.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moon light over threw ya

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

"Hello Sookie, you look lovely tonight" Colin greeted me with a smile. Something was wrong. Something was scratching at the back of my mind. Something I was suppose to remember.

_Listen Lover Listen_

"_You ok sweetheart? I'm sorry that I haven't gotten hold of you for a bit. Please forgive me" Colin says but I can't help the shiver that runs through me. I wrapped my arms around myself._

"_Chilly" I lie smoothly. Alarm bells are ringing loud and clear in my head but I try not to show my distress. Just then Sam pulls up. Sam gets out of his truck and walks up beside me and stays._

"_Hey Sam. Let me grab my coat and we can head out to meet up with your brother and his wife" I say hoping Sam would go along._

"_Yeah. Let's not keep Tommy waiting, he hates it when I'm late" Sam said with a wink. I went into the house to grab my jacket and let out a breath and tried to relax. Just keep it together a little longer. I repeated that to myself repeatedly but all that kept running through my mind was that Colin was my enemy. I almost fell in love with my enemy. Oh, crap._

"_I'm ready" I called out as I locked my door and joined Sam at Colin's car._

"_Sorry Colin I have plans but call me tomorrow. See ya darling" I said and the words felt like acid on my tongue. I blew him a kiss and went to Sam's truck. Sam helped me in and off we went._

_A few miles passed before Sam or I said anything. He was the first to speak._

"_What the hell is going on Sook?" Sam asks but he's not angry he just sounds worried._

"_I had a dream or a vision I'm not sure but Eric was in it and he warned me to listen for my enemies. I heard that same song playing in my dream. Eric is trying to warn me bout Colin. Colin has Eric Sam and he might have Pam too I'm not sure" I reply trying to stay calm._

"_What? You mean we might be walking into a trap? Shit Sook. When we get there I'm going to phase into a small dog, put me in your purse. If everything goes south I'll change to a lion" Sam says as we get closer to Fangtasia._

"_No Sam what if there's no time?" I say trying to change his mind._

"_I've made up my mind, please just do as I ask" Sam says finality in his words and all I can do is nod._

_At least if I'm walking into certain death, I'm not alone._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Enemy in Our Midst

Chapter 2

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do I just borrowed them for a bit.

The rest of the trip to Fangtasia was uneventful and quiet. As Sam pulled into the parking lot Sookie couldn't help but wonder where all the cars were and then a shiver of fear slid up her spine. Yeah it was a trap alright. As Sookie contemplates on what to do next Sam changes into a cute teacup yorkie. Sookie turns to look at Sam and smiles down at him as he barks.

"This could be it you know, the end of the line but I'm glad for one thing and that's you. Thank you for coming with me Sam" Sookie said as she picked Sam up and kissed the top of his little puppy head. Sam yipped and licked Sookie's cheek.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Sookie said to the dog as she opened her door and slid to the ground.

Dog in one arm and purse slung over the other Sookie made her way to the back door. She knocked and only had to wait a couple of minutes before Pam was opening the door and smirking down at her. Sookie plasters on her nervous Sookie smile.

"Sookie nice to see you. Don't you look good enough to eat and your dog too" Pam greeted as she held the door open.

"His name is Sam and he's very special and ew gross" Sookie said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes I bet he is" Pam nodded with a smirk and Sookie smiled to herself. Once Sookie was inside she followed Pam down the hall to Eric's office.

"Where is everyone?" Sookie asked Pam as she sat in the chair Pam gestured too.

"Oh, Fangtasia doesn't open until 10:00 tonight we have a special band being brought in and the new Queen is coming for a visit" Pam said as she sat behind Eric's desk and in his chair. This all felt wrong, so very wrong.

"You have a new Queen?" Sookie asks startled.

"Yes" is all Pam says and Sookie swallows back the bile that threatens to spew forth.

"What's the plan Pam?" Sookie asks as she crosses her legs and tries to relax a little in her chair.

"We ask the Queen for help. I see no other way around it. I have tried to find Eric, retrace my steps but to no avail. We need help" Pam said with great defeat and Sookie sighed in agreement.

Sookie studied Pam as she pet Sam to try and soothe him. Pam was healing quite nicely and as she had said she wore a patch over her bad eye to conceal the carnage underneath. Sookie wondered if Pam felt her emotions as Eric had? She guessed she would never know unless Pam told her.

"Well Sookie why don't you go out to the bar and have a drink, to relax you. It will be a bit before the Queen arrives" Pam suggested.

"Sure" Sookie agreed. Sookie got up, Sam in hand and headed to the door.

"One more thing, the new Queen does not know who you are as far as I know and I would like to keep it that way. You will be Eric's human and you must act as if you are desperate for his return, can you do that Sookie?" Pam asked, her perfect eyebrow raised in question.

Sookie stopped and turned to face Pam. "I will get him back Pam" was all she said as she headed out the door.

Sookie set Sam down on the bar in front of her and gestured to the new bartender for a drink. He placed a gin and tonic in front of her.

"How did you know?" Sookie asked.

"All us bartenders know who you are" he replied with an evil grin and then went back to stocking the bar.

Sookie soon was lost in thought about Eric. Why had she been so willing to cast him aside like he was a piece of trash? Did she not love him anymore? Sure she may say she doesn't but only she knows what lurks inside her mind. A tall blonde vampire for instance.

Eric was a man of beauty and sexuality. He was six and a half feet of pure man wrapped in a vampire shell. He had a heart, she had seen it on several occasions but could he really and truly love her. She was a barmaid, nothing special unless you count her "gift". Eric could have anyone and everyone why settle.

_Lover, you really think that little of me?_

Eric's voice whispered inside her head. Oh, god she thought give me strength. Sookie downed her drink and motioned for another. She pounded that one back and got another. After pounding that one back she ordered one more and just sipped it. Sookie was feeling quite good. Sam whined at her but Sookie just pet his head and wandered back into her thoughts.

This time they shifted to Colin. Obviously Pam was not with him which was good news at least she thought. Play your cards close Sookie, remember not to trust anyone. What was she going to do? What about this new Queen. If this Queen helps then she will tell her about Colin, if not then she might be on her own. She never felt so helpless like she did now.

_Your not helpless my love. You are strong and smart lover and I believe in you_

Oh, Eric I need you. Just hearing your voice even inside my head makes my heartache at the fact that your not here, with me. I need you.

Sookie shook her head to clear it and ordered another drink.

"Ok Sookie I think that's enough" Pam said as she walked to the front door to open Fangtasia.

"Don't t tell me whatt to do" Sookie slurred out but Pam was already gone.

"Dammit" Sookie grumbled as she sipped more of her drink. People started filing inside. The noise level picked up greatly.

"Sookeh?" came Bill's cool voice.

"Bill wats up?" Sookie hiccupped and then giggled.

"Are you inebriated? Come Sookeh I shall take you home" Bill says as he reaches for her arm.

"Sookie, are you drunk?" came a voice that she didn't want to hear. Sookie swung round and came face to face with Colin, then she hiccupped again.

"Wha at youu do here?" Sookie slurred out.

"Your friend Pam called me, said to come keep an eye on you. She said she got my number from your phone" Colin said as he watched Sookie carefully.

Sookie squirmed a little under his gaze. Was Pam on his side? Fuck, my head won't stop spinning. Calm down Sookie.

"I will be taking Sookeh home, now" Bill says icily.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Colin asks sneer on his face.

Sookie's brain felt muddled. Colin came to say he was sorry? Oh, how sweet.

"Ohhh, Colin comme heeere" Sookie slurred as she opened her arms. Sam started growling. Bill looked at the dog. Colin enveloped Sookie in his arms and held her tight.

"Oh, Sookie. I love you darling. I'm so sorry for the way I acted, please forgive me" he crooned to her.

"Sookeh?" Bill asked again. Sookie ignored him.

"I love you to Eric" Sookie said clearly. Gods, she did love him.

Bill froze. Why the hell she say that?

Sookie felt Eric go rigid in her arms. She pulled back to smile at him but her face froze. He wasn't Eric. Sookie started to sober quickly.

"Who did you call me? You called me the name of the fucking cold bastard? What the hell? Oh, fuck it. I came here for you, you bitch. You will soon be mine" Colin hissed as he pulled out a small dagger and yanked Sookie to him.

Sam was barking now at full strength. He couldn't shift yet. He had to be sure first and he didn't want Sookie getting hurt. Bill will help her, he must.

"Let go of her you monster" Bill roared as he came closer.

Sam's barking brought Pam into the bar and her fangs descended with a loud snap as she took in the scene before her.

"What the hell is going on?" Pam barked out as she got closer.

"Stop where you are you cunt or I will take her eye" Colin yelled as he brought the dagger to Sookie's throat.

"Whhy, Colin?" Sookie asked her voice trembling and her body shaking. She was drunk sure but her thoughts were a bit clearer. She also realized that all the vampires were now watching. She shivered.

"Because I need you. To become what I'm destined to be I need your heart's blood. You are special my dear. Not only are you part fairy but you carry inside you the blood of an ancient one" Colin said as he drew the dagger lightly across her throat. Sookie knew when the vampires scented the blood like a school of hungry sharks.

"Whhat?" Sookie said.

"When you were born you had a visitor that no one knew about well except for me and one other. This visitor bestowed upon you a gift, a gift that lays dorment inside you. This gift has great power and this power is what I need to make the final transformation. The blood in your veins is not the blood I need. Once you are drained I must cut out your heart. Your heart holds the blood, the key to my ascension" Colin explains as he licks the knife clean of her blood, Sookie feels him shiver.

"Drained?" Sookie asks.

"Why do you think I keep that dick, why I have tortured and starved him for so long. He will be the one that takes your life and I will reap the benefits. I know, why not drain you myself. True I could but it will be sweet to see the look on Eric's face when he realizes that he killed you" Colin said with glee.

"You will never leave here alive" Pam hissed as she advanced.

"I will rip your head from your body" Bill says coldly as he advances.

"No?" Colin smirks and then they vanish."Fuck" Pam yells as she starts destroying the bar. Bill slams his fists down on the bar and it cracks down the middle. People start running and screaming.

"Get out you blood bags, get out of my fucking bar" Pam growls and people run for the exits. Once the humans are gone Pam continues with the destruction.

"Calm down girlfriend, help is here" Amelia says as she appears in front of Pam.

"Amelia?" Pam asks as she takes in the sight of her one time lover.

"Yes baby it's me. Well, the new and improved me that is. I've come to help" Amelia replies as she pulls Pam into a hug.

"How?" Pam asks confused and not like the feeling.

"Yes, how?" Bill questions as he nods to the witch. He can feel her power which has increased greatly.

"My mentor, Octavia was keeper of the scroll. The scroll is how Colin found out about Sookie. He's trying to become a demon god. See Colin is part demon and to become a god of demons he must ingest the blood hidden inside Sookie" Amelia explains as she sits down next to Pam. Bill drops into the chair opposite them. Amelia takes a deep breathe and continues.

"A demon named Bial visited Sookie after Castilades and instilled within her the blood that would allow his son to be reborn. The antichrist Baal will be reborn within Colin and then the world will be lost. It will become the dark days once again and demons and evil alike will rule the world. I must help to stop this" Amelia says and takes a drink of the water placed in front of her.

"What of Sookie?" Pam asks.

"There is a chance for her for all of us that will destroy the evil inside of her once and for all time. Love Pam. I know it sounds cliché but love will set us all free. Not any kind of love though it must be true love. There are only two beings that I know of that she could be truly in love with one is Bill. I can track Sookie and Colin and we only have till tomorrow night, the night of the lunar eclipse to pull this off" Amelia said with a smile and then vanished.

"Fucking Compton, it figures" Pam hisses as she heads back to the office. A few minutes later she hears the arrival of the Queen.

"What has happened here, Pamela?" The Queen of Louisiana says.

"We had a few issues this evening but nothing big your highness" Pam replies as she bows to her Queen.

"Very well, I will be at the house this evening and then I will return tomorrow see to it that everything is perfect. If you cannot comply to simple orders than I have no use for you, Eric's childe or not" the Queen retorts and walks back outside. What a bitch Pam thought to herself.

"What's really going on?" Bill asks as he enters the office.

"It seems our little waitress has some very big potential. Bad potential that is. She carries something evil within her and I need your help to get it out. Amelia says that only true love can save her. You maybe her true love and let me tell you that makes me want to gag" Pam says with a smirk.

"What do you mean I may be her one true love? I' am her one and only true love, who else could it be?" Bill asks incredulously.

"Duh, maybe my maker you ass" Pam hisses.

"Sookie's true love, Eric? Yeah right and I'm the King of Louisiana. I will help for Sookie's sake" Bill says getting all serious.

"You heard the witch Colin has her and he wants to cut out her heart and eat it so he can become the antichrist. Seriously where do people come up with this shit?" Pam questions.

"Right. Oh, your serious aren't you?" Bill asks still uncertain.

"Yes she is serious. If Colin succeeds we all end up dead and gone" Amelia says from the doorway.

"I have found their location. We should all stay here this evening so we can leave shortly after nightfall. The eclipse begins at 8:00pm we can not miss this opportunity" Amelia explains and both vampires nod in agreement.

Sookie slow woke up to find herself cuffed to a bed. What the hell was going on? Her memories slowly came back to her and she began to cry. There was no way out. Soon she would be drained by the one vampire who truly loved her and then he would have to watch her die. Oh, Eric.

"Rise and shine there darling tonight's your big night" Colin sing songed as he walked in the room. Sookie cringed away from him.

"Get away from me" Sookie yelled.

"Hush sweetheart it will all be over soon. Care to see your lover?" Colin batted his eyelashes and smiled evilly.

"Leave Eric alone he did nothing to you. Let him go" Sookie screamed as Colin undid her cuffs and hauled her to her feet.

"That would just ruin my plans, now let's get you reunited" Colin purred as he dragged an uncooperative Sookie behind him. Sookie tried to fight him but he was much stronger than she and she felt dread start to weigh her down. No way out. No hope.

Colin dragged her down a few hallways until they came to a steel door. Colin typed in a code and the door slid open. It was very dark inside and Colin threw Sookie in. She tumbled to her knees and cried out in pain. As she rubbed her knees and tried to get her bearings she heard a low growl come from the corner. Oh, god.

Sookie tried to stand but her leg hurt bad so she sat on her ass and began to tremble. She could hear and feel Eric circling her, circling his prey. He was going to kill her and she could do nothing.

"Eric, honey it's me Sookie. Please don't hurt me" Sookie sobbed out as tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt a cold presence behind her and then she was flat on her back. Sookie screamed out in fright. She lay still on the ground as a cold hard body slid over top of her and cold strong fingers wrapped round her throat but did not squeeze.

The lights suddenly came on to reveal a grotesque vampire. Eric looke emaciated. His eyes were sunk into his skull and she doubted he could see. He had several open wounds all over his body. His hair was missing in patches.

"Eric, please. I love you" Sookie cried but he didn't hear her. He was far to gone in his hunger to hear her. He would rape and drain her like Bill almost had in the trunk of that car not so long ago.

Sookie could feel his hands roaming her body pulling her dress up as they went. Please, please Eric it's me, Sookie pleaded in her head but he could not hear her. She felt him place his nose at her chest and sniff up to her neck where her pulse jumped under the skin. She could feel how hard he was, how aroused at the thought of finally getting the blood he needs, at sating all his hungers.

She heard his fangs click into place and the low growl that came from deep within him. Sookie began to prey. Please God if this is the end watch out for Eric. Let him forgive himself.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Enemy in Our Midst

Chapter 3

A/N Sorry this chappie is short. Almost to the end. As always I do not own anything.

Sookie felt his cool tongue snake out and lick her pulse point where his fangs would sink in and take her from this world forever. As Sookie lay on the cold cement floor her mind wander else where to a time when things weren't so chaotic and hopeless. A time when she might have had a chance at future a future with a vampire. A vampire who aside from his rough and mean exterior had a heart of gold and for her was a caring and attentive lover.

It was her fault how this all turned out. If she could have just seen the light and been more honest and upfront with not only herself but Eric as well things would be different. So very different.

She was crying and shaking so bad that she didn't feel him go rigid over her. She didn't feel his muscles stiffen and his tendons cord up. Eric ran his nose up her chest and to her neck again, he seemed to savouring the scent. Sookie felt his lips caress the skin below her ear and then his fangs scrapped near her pulse but then she heard the sweetest voice whisper "Sookie?".

Sookie stopped bawling and tried to calm down. She took several deep breathes. Again came the question.

"Sookie?" whispered so quietly so reverently. Sookie thought she was dreaming. No, she could feel the cold cement underneath.

"Eric?" Sookie asked with hope in her heart.

"Yes, lover it's me. Gods, you're here alive. I thought you were dead. Sssh lover, it's alright I could never hurt you, my heart wouldn't let me. It would rip my soul apart." Eric said as he placed a kiss on her lips. He felt weak and was trembling with need yet he would not strike. Sookie was the only light in his life and he would not extinguish it.

"Well, this sucks" Colin says as he enters the room. Eric tries to get up and finally stands on wobbly legs. He crouches in protective stance. Although he cannot see his other senses worked excellent.

Sookie looked in awe at the vampire before her. He was magnificent even in the state he was and he would not back down or give up when it came to her safety. Sookie got it now, she really got it. Sookie could see Colin by the door and he looked awful pissed. He seemed to be radiating pure hatred from his pores.

"Please" Colin says with a roll of his eyes as he takes in the vampire before him.

" Either he drains you my dear or I kill him right now. I have wooden bullets in this gun and I can't miss" Colin says as he levels a gun on Eric and a red beam marks his heart.

"I won't do it" Eric hisses out as he straightens to his full height.

"Sookie my patience is running thin" Colin yells. To prove his point the red beam of light moves a little and he fires. Sookie watches in horror as Eric collapses in a heap. She's up instinctively and runs over to her vampire. Sookie checks him over and finds he is only shot in the shoulder. Eric is groaning and Sookie takes her chances and cuts her wrist with his fangs and lets some blood drop into his mouth.

"No" Eric moans out as he seals her cut with his tongue and turns his head.

Just then there's a flash of light and Bill, Amelia and Pam appear.

"Leave her alone you monster" Bill yells out as he advances on Colin, fangs drawn and looking mightily pissed.

"Bill no" Sookie cries out but it's to late. Colin shoots Bill right through the heart and he explodes into a pile of goo and shattered bone. Pam roars and makes a run for Colin but Amelia whispers some words and Pam is immobile.

"We are here to observe Pam" Amelia says as she watches the action unfold. She was there as insurance. If things went to hell she would step in but for now she could not fuck with destiny.

"NOOOO" Sookie screams and runs at him but Eric snakes out his good arm and holds her back. He can feel himself starting to mend but the blood wasn't enough. He squashes his hunger and holds on to his love.

"Bite her now Eric" Colin orders as he levels the gun on him once again.

Eric sits up and turns to where the voice is coming from and spits. The fucker won't get what he wants. Eric would rather die first. Think fast, get Sookie out alive.

For Sookie everything seems to slow down. There's no way out. Either they both die or only she dies and frankly she can't imagine a world without Eric in it. Her mind made up she falls to her knees beside Eric and winces. She reaches out and touches Eric's face and then grabs a shard of Bill's bone and rams it into her neck.

Eric hears Sookie gurgle and he knows she has done something stupid.

"Sookie, no" Eric shouts as he crawls over to her. He can smell her blood, a lot of it. He touches her chest and then her neck where he finds the bone. He can feel the blood as it starts to flow out around the bone.

"Drink Eric, please. It's my destiny. I can't stand the thought of you gone. You must live. Live for me" Sookie whispers as she pulls out the bone.

"I can't" Eric replies as his world shatters around him.

"You must. I love you Eric forever" Sookie says as her eyes close. Eric has to make a decision. He won't let her sacrifice be in vain. He must honour her wishes and maybe he might be strong enough to kill Colin.

"I love you Sookie forever and always" Eric whispers as he bends his head and sinks in his fangs. He stops just before her heartbeat stops. He looks at his beloved in horror.

"What have I done?" he whispers as he gathers her into his arms and holds her close. Blood red tears falling from his eyes onto Sookie's pale face, painting her cheeks and lips red.

"You have made it possible for me to ascend, thank yo.." As Colin says his little speech sparks begin to fall around Eric and Sookie. Eric is startled as Sookie begins to glow white and rise off the floor. At first he is being pulled with her but then an energy wave bursts through the room and sends Eric flying against the wall.

"What the hell?" Colin shouts as he advances towards Sookie.

"Be still" Amelia says and Colin is cemented to the floor.

Sookie slowly stops glowing and her body lowers to the floor. She is still, a pale princess waiting for a kiss from her one true love a kiss that won't make a difference since Sookie is dead. Eric shakes his head and comes to his senses. When his vision clears he realizes that he is completely healed. Well must of him anyway. His heart even though dead would never heal, he gives one last look at Sookie before he looks over at Colin and he growls. He's on his feet in flash and kneeling in front of Colin, teeth bared.

"You evil bastard you took the one woman that I ever really loved and you killed her. You took away my sunshine, my sweet. Now, now I take your light" Eric says as he reaches forward and wraps his hands around Colin's neck.

"Your wrong. You killed her now get your hands off me. I'm going to be the prince of heee" Colin starts to say but is cut off when Eric snaps his vertebrae and then rips his head off for good measure. After he tosses the head aside he turns back to his lover, his girl. His pretty pale princess.

"Take Pam back Amelia. Pam get the paperwork done for Compton. Order him a new headstone and have it read A Good Friend. Sookie would have wanted it that way. I will bring her back with me. No one touches her I will make her arrangements" Eric says as he lifts Sookie into his arms. Cradling her head against his chest.

"Very well" Pam says and bows her head.

"I'm sorry Eric, I really am. Sookie died a hero though, she saved the world. She saved you. Her destiny is fulfilled" Amelia says to Eric's retreating back.

"I know and I was the one that killed her. That fact will never change. I don't want to be in a world where there is no Sookie" Eric says his voice full of sorrow.

"What? No Master, no" Pam begs as she runs towards him but his held out hand stops her and she falls to her knees and cries.

"Eric, Sookie gave her life for you don't make that gesture in vein" Amelia tries to convince the sad vampire. Eric spins around, rage all over his face.

"Do not tell me what she wanted. I killed her, do you understand, I killed her. I' am no better than anyone who has tried to do so before me. I do not deserve to live, I don't want to live.. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want my sweet southern belle with her feisty spirit and smart mouth. I love her, don't you get it? I love her" Eric said his voice cracking as red tears streamed down his face. Then he was up in the air and gone and all Pam could do was stare through a red haze. She had lost her friend and now she would lose her maker.

"It will be ok Pam, trust me" Amelia says as she wraps her arms around the vampire and they both vanish.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Enemy in Our Midst

Chapter 4

A/N I do not own anything.

Eric softly touches down outside Sookie's house. He takes a look around, it's been awhile since he's been here. Everything is the same though and he will keep it that way. He walks up the steps and opens the door. He looks down at his lover and smiles a sad smile.

"I would have carried you like this over the threshold on our wedding night as per human culture as my new wife. You would be a beautiful bride my sweet Sookie. Let's get you inside and comfortable" Eric whispers as he takes her in and lays her on her bed. He straightens her dress and pats her hair. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. If only she would wake up. He takes one last look and then heads out to the living room in search of supplies.

Eric returns with some dark cloth to cover the windows to make them light tight. He is not leaving his lover not now, not ever. Once the windows are covered he pulls the door into the jam so no one can enter.

He takes Sookie's soiled dress off. What a pretty thing. He then realizes that it's the one she wore the first night he met her. He admits that at first he didn't want her for more than sex and blood and that dress was making it hard for him to stay seated in his throne. It was making him hard period. Then came the maenad and then Jackson where things had changed. He began to care for her, he started to fall in love.

The nights he spent with her when he wasn't himself were the best of his life and unlife. That was when he realized that love was real and that a beautiful, selfless woman could love him a brutal Viking vampire who enjoyed killing.

It wasn't long before he was so far gone over her that he knew he would never be able to live with out her. That was why he bonded with her at the summit and pretty much gave Andre the finger. He knew it might drive her farther away but he could not let his love suffer not at the hands of the insufferable sadistic prick.

When he remember their time together it only helped make sense of what he was feeling. He wanted to tell Sookie that night but she would not hear him, so stubborn his Sookie.

When he could not get to her when she was being tortured he wanted to die. If she did not survive the attack neither would he. Fuck than his fucking maker showed up the rapist bastard and pushed Sookie even further away. He didn't want to marry that Queen bitch, that was what Appius wanted, not him. All he ever wanted was for his girl to love him for who he was and maybe for her to love him forever. Shaking his head of all thoughts he continued with the task at hand.

Once she was naked and he was as well Eric took her into the shower with him and washed her clean. Once the shower was done he dried and brushed her hair and dressed her in the shirt he had given her the night the Maenad attacked her. He found the shirt in the back of her closet. He pulled on the sleep pants that he kept there and a wife beater and tucked Sookie into bed.

He sat in the rocker in the corner of her room and watched her for awhile until he felt the pull of the sun and then he crawled in beside her and laid her head upon his chest.

"Night Lover" Eric said as he kissed the top of her head and died for the day.

The next two nights were the same. Eric made a few calls and arranged Sookie's funeral but he refused to leave her side. He didn't eat he just laid there with her head on his chest lost in thought. He was brought from his thoughts when a knock was heard at the door on the third night.

"Master?" Pam said cautiously.

"Go away" Eric growled.

"I brought the dress you requested. Everything is ready for tomorrow midnight. Will you need any help?" Pam asked wanting her Master to come back from this dark mood that has taken him over.

"Fuck off" Eric roared and Pam had no choice but to obey.

How was he ever going to go on without her? He had to get ready. Eric pulled out from under her and went for a shower. He scrubbed his hair and body not lingering anywhere to long not that it mattered. He would never feel love again or want to have sex again for that matter. He stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his lean hips and entered Sookie's room.

"Eric?" Soookie asked as she took in the sight of her man.

Eric stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape as he took in the sight before him. Sookie was sitting up in bed staring at him. He must be hallucinating, wasn't he?

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Enemy In Our Midst

Chapter 5

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

"Your dead, your gone" Eric whispered as he continued to watch her.

"No I' m not I'm here alive. I I the last thing I remember was telling you to save yourself and then I cut my throat. Shit, why am I alive?" Sookie asked as her hand flew to her throat. It was intact.

"Sookie?" Eric whispered as his fangs descended. She was here, alive.

"Eric?" Sookie replied his name on her lips like a benediction. She felt nervous and started biting at her lip which really hurt. Sookie tasted blood and when she went to feel her lip something sharp and pointy pricked her tongue. Sookie slowly slid her tongue along her gums and discovered she had two fangs.

"Holy mother of god, I 'm a vampire?" Sookie screeched out surprised.

"Your what?" Eric asked as he stepped closer but he couldn't help the elation he started to feel at Sookie's discovery. Sookie was a vampire? He had to see her fangs.

Eric reached the bed and bent down to examine his love. True he could not hear a heartbeat and she felt cooler than normal. As he continued to check her over Eric realized that he was feeling a pull, like a maker and child bond. No this can't be happening. Sookie is really going to be pissed.

"Open your mouth love" Eric asked as he prepared to check her gums.

"No" Sookie said petulantly. This was so overwhelming. So very wrong. She did not want to be a vampire.

"Now" he ordered and Sookie's mouth opened immediately to reveal two sharp fangs. They were half the size of his but they were very beautiful. Eric hardened immediately at the sight of his lover's fangs. Then Sookie clapped her hand over her mouth. Stubborn his new childe was. She was such trouble.

"You, you're my maker, but how?" Sookie asked bewildered. Trying to remember what happened.

"I can answer that" Amelia said as she appeared inside the room.

"Amelia?" Sookie gasped and sprung up and ran to her friend to give her a hug.

"Sookie nice to see you again too. Sorry how things ended before, please forgive me. I never meant to get in the middle like that. Now you are vampire and Eric is your Maker but he didn't do it on purpose. You see you were still alive when Eric cried and his blood tears, well some of them fell into your open mouth and well you know the rest. He saved you Sookie, when you saved the world" Amelia said with a smile.

"But I don't want to be a vampire, I don't want to kill. I'm not a monster" Sookie cried out and Eric smiled sadly. Still she could not accept him. She would never accept his true nature which was her true nature now.

"You will be what you want to be. You make your destiny, only you. If you don't want to kill then don't. You have more control than you realize Sookie and there are other ways to nourish yourself. You have been given a second chance to find love and happiness. Take it and run" Amelia said as she kissed Sookie on the cheek and then she vanished.

Sookie turned to Eric to find him dressed and looking rather sad. Why did Eric seem so sad.

"I'm sorry Sookie for turning you into something you don't want to be. I must be honest though and say that I'm not sorry it happened. I would rather you be here and hate me than be buried and gone. " Eric said as he wiped at the tears he knew were on his cheeks.

"Besides you'll be fine. You were in the presence of a human and you didn't attack her. Amelia was speaking the truth when she said you had control. Your will is stronger than you think. Besides you are the most stubborn woman I have ever known and since when have you ever done anything you didn't want to do. I love you Sookie Stackhouse, now and forever and as your maker, I release you" Eric said. The moment the words passed his lips she felt something release inside her. Eric doubled over for a seconded and then was back up.

"Thank you" Sookie replied. Everything was so confusing and so jumbled. She looked over at Eric who nodded and then he was gone into the night sky.

"Wait, Eric please" Sookie shouted out into the night but he was gone. All of a sudden her bedroom door shattered into a million pieces to reveal a very pissed off Pam standing on the other side.

Pam was surprised to see Skokie and when she realized Eric was gone she growled. Sookie hissed as her fangs descended. Pam ran at her to attack but Sookie evaded it and grabbed Pam by the throat holding her up off the floor against the wall. What the hell? How could she do that?

"Where's my master?" Pam asked as she struggled against Sookie's hold.

"He's gone. Um sorry" Sookie replies as she let's Pam go.

"What do you mean gone?" Pam asks.

"He left after releasing me from our bond. Why an I stronger than you?" Sookie asked.

"Probably the fairy and demon blood thing, who knows. What do you mean by bond?" Pam asked feeling dread run down her spine.

"Eric is my maker. Well, was my maker. I think he felt guilty about that" Sookie replied as she dropped onto her bed.

"I see and you had nothing to do with that right? Fuck. You're a piece of work you know that? He was put through hell being tortured for months while you went on with your life. Colin forced him to kill you. How do you think that makes Eric feel? Then he was hold up in here with you for the past two days, he wouldn't leave your side even though you were dead. Don't you get it? He is absolutely and totally in love with you, he was going to meet the sun cause you were gone. Do you care for anyone besides yourself?" Pam yelled feeling her temper rise.

"What? Oh god what have I done. I mean it was disorienting finding out I died and then became a vampire, I didn't want to be a vamp for fuck sakes" Sookie shouted back almost hysterical.

"You didn't say that to Eric did you? You did, didn't you. Your such a selfish bitch" Pam yelled as she ran out of the house. She had to find Eric.

Sookie looked out the window wondering what Eric was going to do. She couldn't let him meet the sun. She Sure she didn't want to be a vampire but it was better than being dead and besides if she didn't want to kill she wouldn't. Eric was right she never did anything she didn't want to do. She was her own person. God, Pam was right how selfish could she be?

Sookie looked outside up into the night sky. She was Eric's childe right? She should be able to fly, shouldn't she? Sookie climbed up onto the window sill and jumped. She realized after she bounced off the ground that she might not be able to fly. No, she would not take no for an answer. She tried a couple more times before she became to pissed off.

"Fuck you I can fly dammit" Sookie shouted sick of failing and was up in the air before she realized what was happening. It took her awhile to straighten her flying out but once she did she headed towards Shreveport and onto Eric's house.

When Sookie landed she landed on her ass with an oomph and a curse. She stood up and brushed herself off and headed towards the door. She opened the door and went to step inside but she found out that there was an invisible barrier blocking her out. No invitation, dammit. Wait this is a vampires house, so why couldn't she come in? While she thought about it she heard voices coming from inside.

"Eric darling I'm glad your back. I was upset to find out that you had went on extended business and didn't even let your wife to be know" a female voice said. Wife to be?

"Freyda just leave me alone right now" Eric said, he sounded annoyed.

"Nonsense we must prepare for our marriage" Freyda replied.

"Listen to me I said leave me alone. I don't want to marry you, you idiot. I'm already married. It was Appius stupid idea for me to marry you not mine" Eric yelled as he started to lose his patience.

"Oh, whatever that little human bitch is nothing" Freyda said with disgust.

"Never call her that again. Get out, NOW" roared Eric, he was pissed. Sookie heard things being smashed inside and moved away from the door.

"Fine but be at Fangtasia tomorrow evening" Freyda said. She didn't give up did she.

Sookie had heard enough, she was up in the sky before that vampire left. What was she going to do? That Freyda wanted Eric and badly. Fight or flight. She could stand her ground and fight for Eric like he would her and she could run like usual and only think of herself. Sookie circled Eric's house for a few moments and then headed towards town, decision made. She put her plan in motion and picked up a few things she would need.

Listening to that vampire had made her realize that she wanted Eric and that she really did love him. She had been such an idiot. Sookie flew home and died for the day. Her last thoughts were of Eric.

When Sookie rose the next day she was ready to make her stand. It was time to take her rightful place beside her man.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Enemy In Our Midst

Chapter 6

A/N This is the last chapter enjoy and as always I do not own anything.

Sookie strolled into the club all fluid limbs and grace her stiletto's clicking on the tiled floor. She approached the bar and singled the bartender over with the wave of her hand.

"True blood O negative please" Sookie said as she scanned the bar looking for Eric but he was no where to be found.

"Excuse me?" the bartender asked arrogantly.

"I said true blood O neg please. Do you have a hearing problem?" Sookie replied as she bared her fangs in irritation. The bartender just nodded and got her blood, smart. Very smart.

Sookie gulped back her blood and then went up to the Dj booth to request a song the Dj agreed to play the song and Sookie stepped out onto the dance floor. As the song started to pump from the speakers Sookie began to move slowly to the beat hoping that this would bring Eric to her.

She spied Eric over by the hallway that led to his office. He was leaning against the wall and his eyes were on her. She slowly unbuckled her overcoat and let it slide off her shoulders, down her arms and land in a pile on the floor. Although he did not need to breathe she heard his intake of breath from where she was standing and over the music.

This time, This placeMisused, MistakesToo long, Too lateWho was I to make you waitJust one chanceJust one breathJust in case there's just one left'Cause you know,you know, you know

Sookie watched as Eric began to come closer and closer to her until he was a foot away. He was beautiful, god like dressed in black leather pants and a dark red shirt that all fit like they were a second skin. She wanted to reach out and touch but her hands remained at her sides. She continued to move to the beat and soon Eric was mimicking her movements. They moved as one fluid entity and it was mesmerising to watch.

That I love youI have loved you all alongAnd I miss youBeen far away for far too longI keep dreaming you'll be with meand you'll never goStop breathing ifI don't see you anymore

Eric reached out his left hand and Sookie took it as he pulled her close to his chest. She was wearing a ice blue silk sheath dress that clung to her curves deliciously and Eric unconsciously licked his lips. HE could feel her pert breasts and erect nipples pressing into him and he let a low growl out. Eric began to move and as they danced her scent began to become overpowering, she smelled like vanilla and lavender and it was driving Eric to the brink. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as he opened his eyes he was struck by the look in her eyes. As the next chorus of the song began Sookie started to sing to Eric.

On my knees, I'll askLast chance for one last dance'Cause with you, I'd withstandAll of hell to hold your handI'd give it allI'd give for usGive anything but I won't give up'Cause you know

"Eric I love you and I would give anything for us. I've been so pigheaded and blind that I couldn't see what was right in front of me or what I was doing to you. You have put up with all my shit and still here you are. Here you are dancing with me. I'm sorry for everything and thank you, thank you for giving me exactly what I needed" Sookie said as she leaned in and placed a kiss where Eric's heart was. Sookie felt Eric stagger as if his legs couldn't hold him up.

"Sookie, I have.." Eric started but was interrupted by a blonde vampire.

"Not another word Eric. Do not embarrass me or yourself further. She is a lowly human for goodness sakes and you, you are a King. You are King of Louisiana act like it" Freyda hissed.

"Eric?" Sookie questioned, what was going on? Eric gave a little smile and then turned on the Queen of Oklahoma, who seemed to cringe away from the look in Eric's eyes. All Eric saw was red.

"Oh, shut up Freyda the very sound of your voice irritates me. I told you that I was already married and I love Sookie. Sookie is my rightful Queen and that will never change. I'am King and I want to claim my Queen. Why don't you just go back to Oklahoma, there is nothing here for you, there never was" Eric growled out as he turned back to his Sookie.

Freyda was pissed, no one treated her like a, a commoner she was a royal. She lunged at Eric but before she reached him Sookie as in front of her and had a hold of her by the throat.

"Youuur just a human" She cried out, Sookie snorted. Stupid, moron.

"You, you are stupid and not as tough as you seem to think. I suggest that you do go home now or I will end your pathetic existence" Sookie said as she shook the Queen for emphasis and let her go. The Queen fell on her ass totally humiliated. Sookie turned back to Eric waiting for an explanation.

"I became king the night I killed Felipe. No one challenged me, no one coukld. I didn't want it but I figured if I was a King it might be a little easier to keep us both safe. I gave the other two states, Nevada and Arkansas to Sandy. She will be a fine Queen. You are my wife and the rightful Queen of Louisiana and you belong by my side" Eric said as he watched Sookie.

"Well, well Mr. Highhanded rears his head once again, huh? Well, I think we need to work on that if we are going to have any kind of relationship let alone rule a state together" Sookie said with a smile. Eric returned her smile and reached out to pull her to him.

Sookie nor Eric seemed to notice Freyda pull the stake from her clutch or see her launch herself at Eric. Before she made it two feet she was a pile of blood and gore on the floor. Pam was standing behind her with a stake covered in blood in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Pam?" Eric said as he looked at his childe.

"You killed her to protect us? Really?" Sookie asked as she looked at Pam.

"Of course Mistress, you are my Queen right? I must defend and protect you at all times, that is my duty" Pam replied with a wink and a deep bow.

"Thank you" Sookie replied.

"You killed my Queen" came Richard's voice. He was Oklahoma's first lieutenant.

"Yes she did while protecting me. Pamela Ravenscroft is now your Queen and you will give your fealty" Eric commanded. Pam's eyes almost bugged out of her head. She fell to her knees in front of Eric.

"No master please, I do not want to be Queen I want to stay with you and Sookie" Pam cried out as she bowed her head.

"Pam being Queen is an honour but I will not force you, it is your choice" Eric replied as he laid his hand on top of her head.

"It is an honour to serve you Master" Pam said as she kissed his knuckles and stood up and took her place on his left.

"Ok. Well Richard since you were Oklahoma's first lieutenant you will now be King. You will be a good King one that I would back if ever the need arose" Eric declared as he bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you Eric" Richard replied with a smile.

"Here Master, I retrieved this earlier when I saw Sookie come in" Pam said as she placed a small black box in Eric's hand. He looked down at his hand and swallowed nervously, now or never. He turned to Sookie and went down onto one knee.

"Sookie Stackhouse will you become my pledged wife and Queen forever and always?" Eric asked. Sookie gasped when she saw the ring, it was beautiful. The ring was a tear shaped ruby surrounded in diamonds. She looked into Eric's eyes and saw, everything.

"Yes" Sookie replied and Eric slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a searing kiss that had all the occupants of Fangtasia cheering.

"Well, I don't see any reason to wait. Why don't you let me do the ceremony, my first official act as King of Oklahoma?" Richard asked Eric and Sookie. They both nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'll get ready, I'll need 5 minutes" Richard said and left the fiancées alone.

"Are you sure Sookie?" Eric asked his voice wavering slightly.

"Absolutely" Sookie replied as she stood on tiptoes and gave Eric a chaste kiss.

"I'm ready" Richard called out and the two vampires made their way over to where he was standing.

"Alright my fellow vampires we are here tonight to unify these two in wedded bliss" Richard spoke the ceremony as everyone listened when it came time both Eric and Sookie wanted to say their own vow.

"Eric I have not always been there for you or trusted in you but no longer. From this night forward and for all eternity I pledge myself to you body, mind and soul. I love you Eric" Sookie said as she held his hand with her left one. In her right she clasped the Culviel Dor which she had forgotten she had hold of.

"Sookie when I first met you, you thrived in the sun and had dreams of babies and growing old and now you have nights of endless stars and eternity to spend with me. With all that I 'am and all that I have I will always be yours mind, body and soul" Eric said as a single red tear slid down his cheek.

Sookie was surprised at his vow, she had wanted children someday with someone sure but now she it wouldn't have been anyone it would have been Eric. Alas, they could not have children but they had each other and that was all that mattered. No one at the ceremony noticed Sookie's hand glow faintly for a second before returning to normal.

As they drank the chalice of blood and their vow was completed, Sookie felt peaceful and happy. Eric took her in his arms and kissed her long and deep with no need to worry about air.

From the pond in the Faerie Realm Niall watched his great granddaughter solidify her union to Eric and watched as their souls rejoiced. Niall did catch the glowing hand and a smile spread across his face. All was well in the world and Sookie he knew would forever be happy.

The End.

A/N There is one last chapter to this story but I'm going to right it as a stand alone title "Oh Baby". This chapter will contain smut, it's their wedding night of course. Please review and Cheers.


End file.
